The One That Got Away
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Hannibal Lecter had this macabre air to his name. Everyone knew who he was and in what he specialized in—assassination was his trade and no one questioned it. He could make anyone disappear with a simple trick or two. He never missed a target, he was quiet, and swift. Yet, he missed the biggest target of all.


**Not Beta Read. Please rate and comment.**

* * *

><p>Hannibal Lecter had this macabre air to his name. Everyone knew who he was and in what he specialized in—assassination was his trade and no one challenged him. He could make anyone disappear with a simple trick or two. He never missed a target; he was quiet, and swift. It was perfect for anyone who wanted to get rid of someone without any question. He rode into the king's castle with his black stead—he held his posture high with grace and rightful arrogance. There was no need to get off of the horse because the king did not want him in his home. No one wanted Hannibal in their home.<p>

"You have summoned me." Hannibal chuckled, "You said you would never hire my services."

"Until now I never thought I would need them." The king gave his guards the signal to leave. They did so in a hurry, "I need you to assassinate my son."

"Your son?"

"He's fallen prey to an alpha's charm." The king shook his head, "I needed him to marry a beta from the Kingdom of Quantico."

"And who has your son fallen prey to?"

"A brat who lives in the Forest of Hawks." Hannibal laughed and nodded.

"Why not kill this "brat"?"

"He's my surrogate son. There's no need to keep him around anyway. He was to marry the King of Quantico, so that my wife was at ease. But, he double crossed me one too many times."

"Right." Hannibal agreed, "I'll kill the beta son—"

"Omega. He's an omega." The king corrected.

This peaked Hannibal's interest. He had never tried an omega before. They were rarely anyone's target. Most omegas would just pleasure their alphas and cater to every need; too afraid to even look in another direction. Therefore, no one needed to kill them. Hannibal nodded and extended his hand for the first part of the pay.

"This is half. The rest will be granted once the deed is done." The king assured. He handed Hannibal a pack, "He's not like your average omega. He will resist." Inside of the pack was a piece of cloth from the omega and a sketch of the boy.

"Only dead animals do not resist." Hannibal responded. The sentence made a shiver run down the king's spine.

Hannibal left the castle with the gold and headed straight to the Forest of Hawks. He knew two things: one, the prince would not know much about tracking. The king was a traditional kind of man, which meant that he would hate to see an omega hunting. Two, he knew for a fact that omegas left a stronger scent then an alpha. It would be a lot easier to track him—even if the prince had tracking skills.

The sun rose and it was daylight. Hannibal still had some time to ride before reaching the Forest of Hawks. He stopped to rest his loyal stead and to eat. There was a stream close by, so it was perfect for both to rest there. Hannibal pulled the pack the king had provided and pulled the shirt from inside. His fingers brushed against the soft fabric, only to bury his face into the cloth. He inhaled the scent to memorize it, so that he would no longer need the rag to find his prey.

The omega smelled sweet. Most omegas did; however, the scent had a scent of spiciness. It was his rebellion that the king had constantly fought with. Hannibal smirked and watched the water flow slowly. His eyes dilated at the scent. He could smell him close. His pores radiated a heavy scent and restlessness. A special kind of salt decorated his body and made Hannibal shiver with desire.

This omega was in heat. Hannibal could smell it. He could almost see the omega running through the forest in a desperate plea to get some sort of release; his hand was not enough. Hannibal stood up and took his horse. He mounted it with ease and a smirk on his face. He was going to have a lot of fun with this omega.

Hannibal brushed his fingers across the bark of a tree. He leaned in and whiffed the wood. The omega had stumbled there. Hannibal dismounted his stead once more and let it roam around. He walked along the forest with quite footing. He pulled out his sword and stepped through the trees. He smelled smoke, so he knew that he was close to someone. If it was not the omega he could, at least, get an easy kill.

He climbed a tree to have a better view of what or who he was dealing with. He slowly arrived above the camping ground. Hannibal knew that the campsite belonged to the prince because of the scent. That zest he carried with him was something Hannibal would never forget. He noticed the omega leaned up against a tree. His knees hiked up to his chest. His fingers deep inside of himself and his lips pressed tightly together so that he would not make so many sounds.

Hannibal could see that the prince hated his position. He did not want to be an omega. He could tell by the way he was torturing himself. Hannibal had witnessed the abuse most omegas would go through. Female omegas were a lot more accepted, but male omegas like the prince would be abused a lot more. Often times, they were used as sex slaves because they could "endure" a lot more than a female omega. Hannibal had seen lords and knights do inhumane things to omegas—this often lead to a lot of them running away, hiding, or taking their own lives.

The omega prince had hate in his eyes—with every movement of his fingers—it was almost like he was punishing himself for liking to be filled that way. Hannibal felt his own nature react towards the hateful moans that the sweet omega hesitated to let out. Hannibal brushed his hand on the outside of his cock and watched the omega continue with this release. The prince stopped biting his lip and let himself be swallowed by the wave of ecstasy. Hannibal watched his expression—his skin flushed and it glowed with euphoria. The omega stayed with limbs to his sides for a second and tried to regain his breath. Hannibal could smell just the beginning of the heat.

The assassin waited until the omega was asleep. He stayed in the tree and had witnessed the prince clean and cover himself with a piece of fur. Once he had seen the omega's breath grow deeper and his lips part slightly, Hannibal climbed down the tree with a knife at hand. He felt mesmerized by the strong scent of the prince and observed him breathe. Hannibal had never killed anyone asleep. He liked the fight, struggle, and witness their dying breath. However, this boy was different. He knew his duty. He knew what he was being paid for, but he did not want to go through it.

The scent the omega carried was so sweet, yet spicy enough to tell him to back off—a perfect combination for Hannibal. Hannibal kneeled next to the omega and brushed his gloved hand on the prince's brown curls. The sudden touch made the boy wake. He glanced up at Hannibal and sat up quickly.

"Who are you!?" The boy noticed the knife in the assassin's hand, "I don't have valuables! I'm completely clean!" Hannibal noticed the omega's eye colour. It shined in the moonlight enough to glow.

"Your father sent me." Hannibal fought the enchantment.

"My father…" The omega furrowed his eyebrows, "Y-you're an assassin… he's trying to kill me!?"

"If I wanted to kill you, prince, you would have been dead."

"Why haven't you-?"

Hannibal leaned towards the omega and placed his arms on either side of the prince's head—the prince would have no place where to run. He leaned in towards the smaller male's lips and pressed his on him—craving to feel that softness. The omega was surprised at first, but slowly settled into the friction between both lips. Hannibal nipped at the omega's bottom lip with enough force to make him whimper. The prince pulled away and starred into his assassin's eyes.

"Why aren't you with your lover?" Hannibal brushed aside the boy's bangs and peered into his eyes. His pupils dilated from the sudden attraction towards the alpha.

"He left me…" The prince licked his lips, "For a child-bearing omega." The prince tried to fight the urge to display himself for the alpha in front of him, but . Hannibal kissed him once more and the omega responded by moving his hands towards Hannibal's cock.

"I'm supposed to kill you." Hannibal kissed the omega's neck and lightly brushed his teeth against the boy's flesh.

"That would be awkward if we have sex."

"Prince…" Hannibal groaned as the boy kneaded his growing erection.

"Will, Will Graham." The omega whispered with such delectable sweetness, he licked Hannibal's ear and bit it lightly, "I want you to call my name while I'm riding you."

Hannibal wanted to pin the prince there. He wanted to rip his clothes off and show him who would be doing the work. However, curiosity got the best of him and left him wondering how Will would go about the situation. Hannibal smirked and pulled away from Will.

"You're definitely not like other omegas." Hannibal responded to Will's caresses. He pointed the knife to Will's throat, "And although, you are attractive, I will not be taken aback from your advances."

"Do it then." The prince was rather surprised by the change, "But I do know that I can serve better alive than dead."

Hannibal knew that it was the heat talking at that point. He could see the hatred in Will's eyes—the hatred of his nature. Hannibal's brain rattled and looked for an escape because Will was having him running in circles. His own nature was taking control of his actions. He stabbed the dagger into the ground and kissed the prince once more. Will wrapped his hands around Hannibal and let the alpha lay him down onto the ground.

The fire crackled as they both worked vigorously to pull each layer of clothing. Hannibal watched the moon shine onto the omega's skin. Some shades were lighter than others—Hannibal leaned in and traced his tongue along the tan lines of the omega. Their bodies became covered in each other's scents. Hannibal had worked the prince's trousers off and he began prepping him for penetration. However, he immediately felt that Will had down that before.

"I said I would ride you." Will lifted himself off of the ground and pushed the alpha down to his back.

Hannibal watched as the omega began to suck him off. Hannibal had his fair share of sexual advances with different omegas, however none of them compared to the tongue of the prince. Will lifted himself on top of Hannibal and slowly impaled himself onto the assassin's cock. A moan escaped his sweet lips as Hannibal dug his fingers onto the prince's thighs.

For a moment, the two were lost within each other. The feeling of the two being connected, but not entirely—Will had not taken Hannibal completely. But the desire was there. Every time he would lift himself and let himself fall onto Hannibal he wanted to feel Hannibal's knot inside of him. Hannibal lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Will. Their bodies touched with a wet skin and wet kisses—Hannibal met Will's thrusts, but with enough control he did not place his entire knot inside of Will.

"Y-you're beautiful, Will…" Hannibal lightly bit Hannibal—not with enough strength to leave his mark. Will gasped and scratched at Hannibal's back. The sensation so much and so overwhelming he whimpered out to the heaven for more.

Hannibal laid Will on his back, but pulled out so that the boy would get on all fours. He placed himself inside again and let himself rest lightly on Will's back. He kissed the back of Will's neck and grazed his teeth on his skin. The touch made goose bumps fly across Will's skin. He wanted the bite; he wanted to be marked by the man who was sent to kill him. Yet, he did not want it. He wanted to dominate. He did not want to stay there.

Will looked back at Hannibal and kissed him. Hannibal was confused by the sudden action of affection. Why was the prince doing such a thing? He thought it was simply sex. Will pulled away and moaned at the light thrusts of the alpha.

"Knot me…"

"It's the heat talking, prince." Hannibal denied it and thrusted harder.

"Knot me…" Will gasped.

Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek. He laid on Will once more, who thought he was going to be knotted—Hannibal took a hold of Will's cock and pumped it lightly. The omega groaned and arched his back up. It exposed Will's neck and that's when Hannibal took the bite he had been craving. It was to the side of the prince's neck—clearly visible to anyone who would see it. He bit with enough force that it caused the prince to cum. Hannibal pulled the prince up and supported him to sit up right. Will reached back and pulled at the assassin's hair.

The alpha pulled away and licked up the dripping blood. He pulled out of Will—the prince sighed and knew that the alpha was still not satisfied. He turned to him and lowered his mouth onto Hannibal's cock. He played with the man's balls and bobbed his head—the assassin grasped Will's hair and tugged lightly. He thrusted up slightly to have more access to Will's throat—Will could feel Hannibal's knot swelling and knew that the man was close to release. He stroked the alpha's dick until the man was gasping for release.

Will kissed the inside of the alpha's thigh and bit into him. Hannibal came the moment he felt the omega's teeth sink into him. Will bit until he knew the mark had been done. Hannibal's seed landed on the side of Will's face, when he pulled away he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Hannibal tried to regain his breath—he extended his hand and asked for Will to come closer.

The omega crawled towards him with a bit of fear. The assassin was not stupid, so he knew what Will had done. Marking was something alphas did to their omegas, not the other way around. Hannibal kissed Will's lips. The prince with surprise, but not with lust kissed him back. They were not bonded, but they were marked with each other's bite. That alone was enough to keep any other alpha off of the prince and the alpha would always return home.

There are rumors being said in the kingdom. The king usually does not bother with such things, but this was of interest to him. The rumor was about his son—surrogate son. He pushed the doors to his bedroom wide and threw his cloak on the floor. His servant behind him and picking it up with nervousness; sweat dripped from his brow because his king was mad.

"Alive!? I gave orders to that assassin!" The king's trusted knights followed him and listened to the tantrum.

"The boy will not return, my lord." One of them stepped further into the room, "I know Hannibal—if he took an interest on the boy, he won't let him return."

"It is not fear of the boy returning! If the boy is not dead, then the council could appoint him to my throne! I will never have a worthless omega sitting in my throne—even after life."

"What would you like us to do, my lord?"

"Find the assassin and my son, kill them both."

"But, my lord-!"

"Do it! Or I will send an assassin after you as well!"

The knight bowed and left the room. Most people in the kingdom did not agree with the king's views on omegas. The knights had family that were omegas. However, no one ever matched the disgust the king had for the omegas. He made sure that they were the lowest class in the social pyramid. Betas and alphas had a lot more rights than an omega; even if they were in the same social circle. However, when the kingdom found out about the king's omega son—the omega citizens rejoiced and thought that there may be a change in the kingdom.

That was not the case.

Will cuddled further into the alpha's arms. Hannibal kissed the top of his forehead and held his hand that was placed carefully on top of his fuzzy chest. The two were shielded off from the outside world—wrapped in a blissful blanket of sweet scents and kisses. Hannibal was not the kind to stay with the omega. He did not knot the young prince—he marked him, so that he would not run off.

The omega prince did the same to the assassin. It was not unheard of, but it was rare to see an alpha with the mark of an omega. Usually, couples who would undergo such practice were cast aside, because of their free thinking. However, Will had placed it in a region where no one would be able to see. It left the alpha's reputation intact.

"I need to take you to a safe haven." Hannibal's whisper made the prince move closer to his body, "Your father will have known by now. I noticed the way the inn keeper was eyeing both of us."

"I can protect myself… and I am nowhere near a heat."

"I do not want to risk your life, Will." Hannibal's voice did not stray from the tone he was speaking in.

"You said that you have friends that are omegas and can defend themselves—I do not see why I can-!"

"Will, they are friends… you are more than a friend. Your father will send any kind of knight, warrior, or might even place a bounty on your and my head." Hannibal kissed his lips, "He will make it impossible for you to run or fight. I need to know that you will be safe, until I can correct the rumor that has been spread across the kingdom."

"What are your plans?"

"Head to the Kingdom of Quantico—the king there is a lot more of a fool than your father." Will chuckled and hit his shoulder playfully.

"That's my fiancé you are insulting, Sir Lecter."

Will kissed his lips and slowly climbed on top of Hannibal. Each knee on either side of the assassin—Hannibal had his hands placed on Will's lower back. Their lips did not part—Will smiled between the laps of tongues and slight pecks on his face. Hannibal never thought he would meet someone that was perfect. The young prince was intelligent and clever, quick on his feet and most importantly, Will understood Hannibal's philosophy on humanity.

"You're hard again…" Will blew into Hannibal's ear.

"You do this to me, Will." The omega prince rocked his hips on Hannibal as he spoke about him. Will groaned and placed his hands on Hannibal's chest.

"Too much talking, not enough fucking."

Hannibal smirked and brought the prince down from his higher position. He pushed the prince's legs back and placed a finger inside of his hole. Will gasped and held his legs like he was already trained to do so. Hannibal did not need to loosen Will all that much. He was inside of Will easily—he kissed Will. He could not get enough of him.

"I-I'm so glad you found me…" Will sighed as Hannibal's thrust began to slow down. Hannibal glanced up at him, "I am so glad… you found me, Hannibal…"

"Guess, we can thank your father for that." Will laughed.

"Yes, thank you for my mate father."

"Do not ever mention your father while we're having sex." Hannibal pounded into Will faster—it made the young prince's mind go into total white.

"Of course…" Will groaned, "Make-make you jealous…?" Hannibal's thrust was hard. It made Will through his head back into the pillow.

"You do not want to play this game, prince…" Hannibal huffed. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and Hannibal held him from his lower back. Will bounced up and down onto Hannibal's shaft to create a better friction. Hannibal sat on the bed completely and let the prince ride him.

Although, the assassin had said not to mention the king in bed, he could not help but wonder what his thoughts would be if he saw his son riding his cock like so. Hannibal chuckled and sucked on the underside of Will's neck. He left a mark so that it was visible. Anyone could see it easily with its red hues and purple tint.

"The royal riding instructor must be really good." Hannibal groaned and began to meet to Will's thrusts.

"Shut up…"

Will moaned into Hannibal's lips and bit them lightly. Hannibal buried his hands in Will's hair. The curls becoming moist with sweat and uncurl themselves. Hannibal stroked Will's cock and made him cum hard. Hannibal had not knotted the young prince yet. He did not want to—although Will was eager. The prince pulled away from Hannibal and bent down to suck him. His tongue lapped around the alpha as he pumped it as well. It did not take long to make the alpha cum. Will kissed the bite he had placed before and Hannibal came on Will.

The orgasm ripped through his body and left him quivering. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and climbed onto his lap. Hannibal wiped the substance off of his face—he looked into his green eyes. His arms wrapped around the waist of the omega prince.

"We should head out…"

The couple rode out of the kingdom with little question. Hannibal knew that there would be a checkpoint further ahead, but he had paved out a different route for his work. Hannibal had instructed the young prince to keep his head down as much as possible—only out of fear that some knight or villager would recognize him. Hannibal led Will to the pathway that Hannibal had made. He got off of his horse and helped Will off of his. The omega smiled and thanked the assassin.

"We have to go on foot for the rest of the way." Hannibal looked out for any knights, "Take the pack I gave you and let the horses go free."

Will did as he was told and hung the pack across him. Hannibal took his hand and led him through the heavily herbed area. The young prince recognized the smell of the plant. It would brush off any scent that any person would have. Most importantly, it would neutralize Will's omega scent—he knew because his father would give him the plant to wear whenever the young prince would go into the kingdom.

They stopped for a minute because they heard rustling through the bushes. Hannibal held Will closer towards him—for the first time in a long time, the assassin felt a fear come over him. The prince settled his breath.

"Sir Chilton, we have found horses with the scent of the prince on them."

"They must have not gone far." Will could see that Fredrick Chilton was at the head of the search party, "Look around, they must be here!"

Hannibal tried to move the vines discretely. There was not much left to tread on—maybe half a mile or so. The prince turned back, scared that the knights might come out of nowhere and take him away from the assassin. They walked carefully. Hannibal had spoken about the pathway before and told Will that he had implanted traps before. Therefore, they had to be careful on where they were to step.

The end of the path was within view sight. Hannibal squatted down. He hushed Will—signaling him to stay put. The prince nodded and let Hannibal go. The assassin walked carefully and watched for any knights. It was completely safe for both of them to tread on. Hannibal signaled Will to go and the prince followed the assassin. Hannibal kissed the omega's lips.

"Safety is within our grasp."

They walked the rest of the way to the kingdom of Quantico and sneaked into the kingdom. Hannibal bought some horses off of a merchant and they rode the rest of the way to Hannibal's home. It was a large estate close to a coastal cliff. Will could smell the sea air and the ocean painted with small glowing dots. Hannibal turned to Will and chuckled. He figured that the prince might have seen the ocean before, but by the expression he wore, he was wrong.

They reached the estate and Hannibal knocked on the door. They waited for a while, until a woman opened the door. Will was surprised to see a woman in Hannibal's estate, but did not make much of it. She smiled and embraced Hannibal in her arms.

"Very good to see you, Hannibal." She turned to Will, "And who is this?"

"His name is Will, he's the prince of the Kingdom of Wolf Trap." Hannibal had led Will inside of the estate—the prince walked in timidly.

"Pleasure to meet you, prince. I am Alana Bloom, Hannibal's colleague." Hannibal chuckled and placed the pack he had by the door, "I am assuming… you are staying here for a long term?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like my estate back."

"Not at all. Bev and I were about ready to leave here anyway. You have a nicer estate in the Kingdom of Baltimore."

The assassin let Alana leave upstairs. She was going to leave with her mate—Beverly Katz—in the morning. The prince gawked at the different paintings that Hannibal had hanging on his walls; however he stopped gawking when Hannibal lifted him off of the floor.

"You feel lighter."

"I have not eaten for two days." Will sighed, he rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder, "But I am rather tired."

Hannibal carried Will into one of the rooms he had on the lower floor. He placed Will on the bed and lit a candle. Will watched the assassin light the fireplace as well and open up a closet. He pulled out a robe for himself—it was a beautifully adorned fabric with golden thread and reds. The omega prince noted that Hannibal had more of a kingly presence than his own father. Hannibal undressed while the fire began to grow in the fireplace. The flickering light gave a shadow presence to the scars that scattered across Hannibal's back.

The prince lifted himself off of the bed and reached for Hannibal's back. He traced the scar on his shoulder. He lips close to his skin. Hannibal closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the prince's soft hands trace the scars he had. Will kissed the first he had traced—his lips pressed onto the assassin's warm skin.

"You're safe." Hannibal turned around and held Will's face in his hands, "Your father will not be able to reach you here." Will nodded, "Rest, my beloved."

The prince stepped back onto the bed and took off his clothes. Once he was completely naked he laid inside of the covers and waited for the warmth of his alpha to join him.


End file.
